


Swapped

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Swap AU, Fluff and Humor, Gen, please read as platonic or preromance, whatever floats ur goat my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Prompt: Oh yay! I'm so glad you are still taking prompts! I don't have any specific idea I just thought it would be funny if Cass and Jake switched bodies because she's so tiny and he's so broad comparatively speaking.If you couldn't tell, this is a body swap au.





	

When Jacob woke up, he had a headache. He kept his eyes shut as he lifted one of his hands to run it through his hair. He paused, eyes slowly opening, when he realized his hair was much longer than it had been when he’d fallen asleep. He found a hand much smaller and slenderer than his own hovering only inches from his face. He moved his hand up and the strange hand moved with it.

Then he began yelling obscenities, but his voice wasn’t his voice either. Actually, it sounded a lot like-.

He jumped in the bed he was sitting in – he didn’t even know whose bed he was in or where he was at – when the door to the room burst open and he saw…himself? Yeah, it was definitely him. Standing there, slightly out of breath, staring in shock that Jacob reciprocated immensely.

Then Ezekiel’s face popped up over his (the other Jacob’s) shoulder, and as soon as his eyes landed on Jacob (the one in the bed), he burst into laughter. He was laughing so hard that tears were starting to stream down his face, and Jacob watched as the other Jacob swatted him in the chest. In an uncomfortable tone – as if the voice was unsure of itself – he said, “Knock it off, Ezekiel. This is serious.”

“What the hell is goin’ on?” Jacob asked, and, yeah, he did sound like Cassandra. He looked down and yanked off the sheets, finding the bright orange sundress she’d been wearing when…when what? He wracked his brain, trying to remember what they’d been doing before he had gone to sleep. Or…had he gone to sleep? He growled in frustration, but with Cassandra’s voice it sounded more like a purr.

“Well, you see,” the other Jacob started – was it Cassandra?

“You two body swapped!” Ezekiel interrupted. He was laughing again and leapt out of Cassandra’s (yeah, definitely Cassandra then) range before she could swat him again. “That witch we were dealing with shot you both up with some crazy magic. You collapsed, and we thought you were dead. We brought you two back to the Library, and Jenkins set up spare rooms for you. Cassandra woke up an hour ago in your body. We’ve been waiting for you to wake up for forever, mate.”

“So you could laugh at me?” Jacob snapped. He got to his feet, and, although she was only a few inches shorter, immediately felt disoriented by the height difference.

Cassandra nodded at him sympathetically; it was a weird expression to see on his own face. “Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel like I’m walking in heels but without all the foot aches.”

Ezekiel snorted. “Never thought I’d hear Jacob Stone admit to wearing heels.”

“He didn’t,” Jacob barked at him, annoyed at the way Ezekiel was just brushing this whole situation off to the side.

Ezekiel lifted up his phone, showing Jacob that it was on the camera feature. “The tech begs to differ, mate.”

Cassandra sung out an arm at him, but in Jacob’s body with Jacob’s big arms, it was too slow and Ezekiel easily ducked away, running down the hall with a cackling laugh. Cassandra sighed angrily, looking down at the arm as if it had betrayed her. She glanced up at Jacob. “Jenkins says it’ll last a week.”

“What?!” Jacob shrieked, hating how high pitched his voice. How did girls deal with this type of volume control? He was used to his low, gravelly voice; he wanted it back now.

Cassandra winced. A total her expression on his face. “At least.”

“What?!”

~~~

“This is ridiculous!” Jacob yelled. He was hopping up and down, arm extended. It was right there, and Cassandra wasn’t even that much shorter than him. Reaching a book from one of the top shelves should not have been that difficult!

He felt somebody brush up next to him. He glanced to the side to find his own face and flinched away from it. He was really gonna have to get used to that.

Cassandra was smirking, only having to lean upwards a little until her hand curled around the spine of the book. She brought it down and held it out to Jacob.

Jacob angrily swiped it away from her. He stomped away; it wasn’t as effective without his work boots. He hated flats. “I hate this.”

Cassandra just laughed at him.

~~~

“Ow, ow, ow!”

Jacob glanced up from where he was sitting at his desk. Cassandra was stumbling into the room from the doorway, hand wrapped tightly over one of her shoulders. She was wincing, biting her lip tightly.

Jacob had to duck his head to hide his smile. He ignored the way the red hair fell into his eyes; scarily, he was getting used to it. He said, “Forget how wide your shoulders are?”

“No,” Cassandra bit back, the word sounding harsh in his voice. She shook out her shoulders and began to walk away, holding up her chin proudly.

Jacob burst out a laugh when she slammed into the side of the table. “Forgot the hips too, huh?”

“Shut it!”

~~~

“Cassandra, c’mon!” Jacob yelled, standing impatiently by the Backdoor. Eve was standing next to him, looking at her watch. Ezekiel was off to the side, and Jacob saw a mischievous grin on his face. It worried him. “We gotta go catch this-!”

He stopped when Cassandra walked in wearing a zebra-flower-suit-jacket-thing. He stared at her, eyes wide. Slowly he got out the words, “What the hell are you wearin’?”

Cassandra shrugged and did a little twirl which was probably the worst of it. She grinned at Jacob, and he was pretty sure it was the first time in his entire life that he’d describe his face as coy. “Ezekiel got it for me. I mentioned I was missing my old sense of fashion, so he helped me out. Isn’t it great?”

“What?” Jacob said, twirling on Ezekiel. His eyes were dancing and a giant smirk was plastered on his face.

He raised his eyebrows at Jacob. “Y’know, you’re not as intimidating in the body.”

“You sure about that?” Jacob said and then rushed at Ezekiel. He squeaked and darted away, out of the Annex and into the hall. Jacob chased after him, yelling all the way.

By the Backdoor, Cassandra was frowning, looking down at her outfit. “I thought it looked nice…”

Eve sighed. “It does, sweetie.” She closed the globe and began to walk away. “Mission postponed for another hour. Three times’ll be the charm…right?”

~~~

“Alright, I’m ready. What movie are we seein’ again?” Jacob asked, jogging over to join the others by the Backdoor, which was glowing.

Cassandra opened her mouth, turning to answer him before she stopped. She stood there, mouth open and eyes filled with horror.

Jacob smirked. “What? Like my new jacket? Y’know, girls where I come from where this stuff all the time.”

“Take it off,” Cassandra said, voice tight and shaking her head.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at her. “Burn the suit jacket.”

They stood there, locked in a staring contest. Next to Cassandra, Ezekiel was sniggering, phone snapping pictures periodically.

Eventually, Cassandra sighed. She turned towards the doors, but Jacob saw how taut her shoulders were. In a clipped tone, she said, “You know, I actually kind of like it. The pink is nice.”

Jacob snorted. “Sure you do, Cass.”

~~~

A week later, Jacob woke up to the sound of Cassandra’s cheery ringtone. He cracked open his eyes and found himself in his own apartment. He and Cassandra had switched places for the week because they’d figured it would be better than packing up each other’s clothes and basically moving, so it was a relief to see the familiar earthy browns of his bedroom walls. He picked up the fuzzy, pink case that was sitting on his nightstand and saw that his own name was flashing up at him.

He answered and said, “Hello?”

He nearly cried when it came out in his gruff, growl of a voice.

“Yes!” Cassandra squealed across the line. “We’re back!”

“Finally,” Jacob breathed. “Guess we gotta resend all our stuff back to each other, huh?”

“Yeah,” Cassandra said. She then quickly said, “I’m keeping the suit!”

Jacob snorted. “Good. You can burn that jacket if you want.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Cassandra said quickly, sighing in relief. “You can keep all those cookies I baked. I’ll just bake some more here.”

“Alright, thanks,” he said. Then he added, “Speaking of which, I set up some mouse traps in your kitchen. You know you got, like, a hundred of them living beneath your floorboards, right?”

He was surprised to hear Cassandra gasp and then he heard the sound of her crashing out of her bed, quickly scrambling to her feet. “You did what?! Jacob, those are my friend! They keep me company! They’re magic mice! They’re trained! Jaq, Gus-Gus, momma’s coming! I’m going to kill you, Jacob! You’re a mon-.”

He hung up, sighing and shaking his head. He threw the fuzzy monstrosity over to the nightstand and snuggled back into his pillow. He’d really missed his bed. They could exchange their stuff back later; Cassandra had some stuff to take care of first anyway…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed! This one was a real blast to write.
> 
> (ps sorry for spamming the Librarians tag with my name)


End file.
